One More Time With Feeling
by MyLatte
Summary: Hold on, one more time with feeling. Try it again, breathing's just a rhythm. Based on a Regina Spektor song. Rated T for light swearing.


Another fic based on a Regina Spektor song :O  
Sorry, but her songs are great for writing :DDDDDDD  
Oh, and the event is just some random thing that I made up, I don't mean to offend anyone.

**Rated 'T' for Arthur and Romano's foul mouths.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or the song.

* * *

**One More Time With Feeling**

_**Everyone takes turns, now it's yours to play the part**_

Every nation got a chance to host the world meetings, if there was something large going on in your country at the time, then it was usually you who hosted it that time. That's exactly why America was running the show this time.

_**And they're sitting all around you, holding copies of your chart**_

I glanced around at all my fellow nations. China was holding up some sort of chart, Russia, whom was sitting next to the Asian nation showed one too, and then, in sequence, all the other nations held one up. Squinting, I looked at one of the charts. It had a map of my country on it, and various parts were high-lighted. I stared at it for awhile, trying to figure out what the numbers on the page meant. Then I realized it was a death toll.

_**And the misery inside their eyes is synchronized and reflecting into yours**_

The death toll was…a number I couldn't ever bring myself to think. I raised my eyes to look the closest nation (which happened to be England) right in the face. England looked miserable. There was so much pain within his eyes, and when I looked at the other nations, they all had the same expression, it made me want to break down and cry, because their emotions were spot on. I lowered my face so the reflections from my glasses would mask mine.

_**Hold on, one more time with feeling**_

I didn't speak for a moment, and when I felt myself able to talk without sobbing instead, I snapped my head up and started on a happy – albeit on the edge of hysteria – tone, "That's kind of bad, isn't it?"

_**This is why we fight**_

"Of course it's fucking bad, you idiot!" England slammed his fist down on the table. "Why can't you take anything seriously?"

"I think you take things too seriously, England." France retorted, grinning flirtingly.

In which Switzerland stood up and marched over to the blonde haired nation. "Why do you want to get into the pants of everything that fucking moves? That's not taking things seriously!"

"Switzerland, chill a little, you aren't even friends with France." Spain placed a hand on the smaller nation. "Nothing you say will get through to him."

"Oi, take your own advice, bastard!" Romano yelled across the table to Spain. "Why do _you _have to be so happy all the time?" He strode over to the Spaniard and slapped him on the cheek. This seemed to set everyone off, and soon enough, there were full-blown fist fights everywhere.

_**Say it in your mind until you know that the words are right**_

I watched the others, wincing whenever I heard a crack or a snap, all our meetings always ended up like this. Why couldn't we get along? I tried to tune out by repeating in my mind over and over, _"we're going to be fine, we're going to be fine…" _But the words felt forced and empty, no matter how many times I thought them. My country was in trouble, and there was nothing I was doing to help.

_**Try it again, breathing's just a rhythm**_

I took a step backwards so I could lean against the table. I wasn't feeling crash hot, and the yelling of all the other nations was making my head spin. I tried to concentrate on breathing because it didn't seem to be functioning normally. I tried to force it now, but it just wouldn't work. I didn't even seem to notice when everything had turned black and I couldn't hear their voices anymore.

_**And the pride inside their eyes will synchronize into a love**_

"America…" Someone was calling me, but it was muffled, and I didn't register they were talking to me. "Alfred!" The voice turned more desperate as it called again. I didn't want to wake up; it was too much effort to regain consciousness. But the voice was getting louder and frantic.

I scrunched my eyes up, and then opened them. As things came into focus, I found out I was on the floor, and I could see the faces of almost all of the nations peering over me. France and England were sitting on each side of me, looking at me in concern.

"America…thank God." England sighed. "Everyone thought you had died." He smiled at the end.

I sat up, getting my bearings. I looked into France and England's faces; they looked genuinely relieved I was okay. There was something else in the eyes of the two nations that I couldn't put his finger on, it looked like pride.

_**You thought by now that you'd be so much better than you are**_

The pride though, was unjust. I didn't deserve it. Look at me, I had fainted because it was too overwhelming, I couldn't deal with it all. My country, my people were in danger, and it was my entire fault, I wasn't doing anything. My _people_ were so much stronger than _I _was.

I liked to be the hero; I liked to be _called _the hero. But I wasn't, not really. I was confronted with a horrible situation like this, and look what I did, I blacked out to get away from it all. I wasn't a hero. England, France, China, most of the other nations had been through things like this, _worse _that this and they all came out fine. They didn't back away from it, like I was. I'm not as tough as they are, but then again, I haven't been through as much. But the only reason they are so tough, is _because they've been through things like this. _I'm not a hero.

_**You thought by now they'd see that you had come so far**_

I guess I was always calling myself a hero to try and prove myself. To try and show everyone that I was as good as them, if not better. But now, in this situation, it was evident I wasn't. As an individual, I was terrible. England and France had thought I'd come so far as my own, but now, all of that had been undone. I couldn't even do anything to help my people.

I didn't deserve their pride.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :D**


End file.
